The Adventures of Zoey Brooks!
by Steelers915
Summary: Whats going to happen next? What will she do when he finds out? Who will he be? How will all the suprises be taken by Zoey Brooks and how will she know when Chase is just kidding with her? You'll have to read t find out! peace
1. Who Made The Love

Hey you guys this is my first chapter and I know at the end it is going to want you to read more! I hope you like this chapter and I am going to keep writing so send me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks, Peace )

Zoey 101

Chapter 1

Who made the love?

Zoey rubbed her eyes and pulled the covers off her body, "Lola, Quinn it is time for the basketball game lets get moving." "UUUUGGGGHHHH no Zoey it is only 7:30," Lola hollered and pulled the covers over her face. Zoey walked over to the curtains and opened them. "Come on, rise and shine girls," Zoey exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Zoey heard voices outside but couldn't recognize them.

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you what happened to Zoey."

"What happened to Zoey?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Tell me, you can tell me anything bro."

"I don't know if it is a good idea."

"Come on bro"!!!

"Fine, there are rumors going around that Zoey Brooks made love to…"

The voices faded away and Zoey couldn't hear anymore of the conversation. "I MADE LOVE TO WHO, WHO DID I MAKE LOVE TO?!?!" Zoey hollered. "Zoey what are you talking about?" Lola questioned. "I am talking about the two boys out side that were talking about me they said I made love to someone!!" "Like who?! Why didn't you tell me I am so proud of you!" Lola hollered and ran over to give Zoey a hug. "I never made love to anyone Lola it's a rumor!" "Oh well you should have told me that earlier," Lola said giggling; she backed off of Zoey and sat on her unfolded bed. Quinn rubbed her eyes, "What are you guys yelling about, it is 7:50am, it is too early!!!!!!!!" Quinn hollered. "People are spreading rumors about Zoey that she made love to someone!!" Lola screamed, "Who? Zoey who did you make love to?!" Quinn hollered in curiosity. "I don't know!" Zoey yelled back. "How can you not know, you're the one that made love to the hottie," Quinn said with a smile. "IT IS A RUMOR QUINN, I didn't make love to anyone, well at least not that I know of," Zoey replied. BANG, BANG, BANG.  
"AAAHHH" All three girls shrieked. They all took a deep breath. "ZOEY, LOLA, QUINN COME ON OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Dustin hollered. "What? What's wrong Dustin?" Zoey asked. "He is here, and he is here to stay!"


	2. The Basketball Game

Hey you guys I am trying to update as fast as I can, I have gotten so many comments from you guys and I am glad that you guys liked Chapter 1, there is plenty more fun and games where that came from, Dont be afarid to send me a review I love hearing from you guys, You guys rock, peace )

Chapter 2

Freaky Man in the Bathroom

"Who, who, is here to stay Dustin?" Zoey asked "I don't know!! I have no idea Zoey" Dustin said upset. "Aw it is ok little bro we will find out, something is stirring up in P.C.A and I want to find out what!" Zoey hollered. Chase, Logan and Michael just walked inside the girls' dorm. "Hey aren't you guys coming to the basketball game?", Logan asked. "Yeah were going", Zoey said. She grabbed hr purse and some money and she walked out with Chase, Michael, and Logan. The rest of the girls followed. Once they got to the basketball game they found their seats, it was the P.C.A Warriors V.S. Coral Springs Dolphins. Lola just walked up the stairs moving through the crowd. "Ew this is so disgusting you guys don't expect me to sit on these benches do you?" Lola asked "Um yeah Lola look at everyone else". Logan told her. "Ew gross", She replied. The game when on Quinn was at the end, then Zoey, then Chase, then Michael, then Lola, then Logan. They all watched the game. "Hey Quinn, will you take me to the bathroom?", Zoey asked "Sure Zoey", She replied. They both walked out of the room where the game was being held. They started talking about how cats like to eat tuna and how ants couldn't even fit a piece of tuna in their mouths, it was a very odd conversation but they enjoyed talking about the subject, when both girls walked into the Ladies bathroom they overheard someone in the boys bathroom talking on the phone.

"Yes, I know but she was like all over him"

"She looked like she has never felt that way over any other boy before"

"She looked like she just bloomed from being a lonely sad flower to a beautiful flower"

"Yes, but Frank she was making noise, I think Zoey Brooks never felt that way before"

"Uh-huh yes she did, yes, yes, yes, no, yes"

"Okay I'll see you at 2:00pm at the fountain by Mr. Marcos science lab"

"Okay, you too bye-bye"

There was a sound of a cell phone closing, the kid walked out of the bathroom, "Zoey, Quinn, good day there is today huh?" He kept walking. "Who is that?", Quinn asked "I don't know but I am going to find out at 2:00pm at the fountain by Mr. Marcos science lab, Quinn smiled and both girls walked into the restroom. When both girls were done they walked back into the room where the game was being held and saw something they never thought they would see in their lives. Lola was sitting there right next to the man taking pictures with him.


End file.
